You're be Mine
by BooBearYJ
Summary: /Part 2/ Yunho, seorang leader BoyBand Tohoshinki tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja cantik yang berasal dari Jepang. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? -Bad Summary- -YunJae fanfiction/
1. Chapter 1

**_You're be Mine_**

**_Pairing: YunJae, the real couple in this world! Slight YunRa (-_-")_**

**_Cast:_**

**_Jung Yunho (23 y.o)_**

**_Kim Jaejoong (20 y.o)_**

**_Go Ahra (24 y.o)_**

**_Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho!_**

**_Selain itu, mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Agency, Fans dan Shipper! But, this story is mine!_**

**_Caution: It's YAOI, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Gay, Shoneun-ai story. So, if u don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!_**

**_Part: 1 of 3 (Maybe)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're be Mine presented by Jung Anheeta_**

**_._**

**_._**

Malam hari di Kota Seoul tampak ramai. Tak ada waktu sepi di Ibu Kota Korea selatan itu. Walaupun ini adalah awal musim dingin.

Tampak seorang namja berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, wajahnya menunduk dan terhalangi oleh tudung Jaket rajut tebal yang dikenakannya.

Sekilas, namja itu melirik kanan dan kirinya. Memastikan bahwa tempat yang dilewatinya benar-benar aman. Namun sayang, Seoul tak pernah sepi. Jalan demi jalan yang dilewati selalu ramai oleh lalu lalang orang yang berjalan.

Memang, di Kota Seoul ini siang dan malam sama saja. Seakan tak ada perbedaan antara siang dan malam.

Namja itu semakin mempercepat jalannya saat melihat halte bus yang sudah dekat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tampaknya tidak sia-sia dia berjalan sejauh ini untuk mencari halte bus. Maklum saja, ini sudah lewat jam dua belas malam, jadi taksi sudah tidak ada. Dan pemberangkatan bus terakhir kurang dari delapan menit ini.

Namja itu merutuk kecil, dia berjanji kalau sudah sampai di Apartement-nya, dia pasti akan langsung memarahi namja berjidat lebar itu. Dengan seenak jidatnya dia menyuruhnya untuk pulang naik bus karena akan bermalam di rumah Junsu, kekasihnya.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai di halte bus saat dia merasakan tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Namja bertudung itu jatuh tersungkur. Dia mendengus kesal dan melihat orang yang ditabraknya ternyata terjatuh juga.

Dia menabrak seorang yeoja atau namja? Ah, orang itu memakai kaus V-neck lengan panjang berdada rendah yang memperlihatkan dada mulus dan rata milik yeoja.. Dada rata? Ralat, berarti orang yang ditabraknya adalah seorang namja. Namja itu membenarkan letak syal merahnya, bangkit berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk celana Jeans-nya yang tampak kotor.

Lalu, tangannya mengambil koper yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Namja bertudung itu tertegun. Memandang namja yang ternyata sangat cantik yang sudah ditabraknya. Dia melirik namja itu. Mata besarnya yang berbinar, Bibir cherry-nya, hidung mancungnya, rambut almond-nya, pinggang rampingnya.. Oh, namja itu tampak seperti seorang yeoja jika andai saja dia tak melihat dada rata itu.

''Yunho! Jung Yunho!'' Teriak seseorang dengan begitu histerisnya.

Yunho, namja bertudung itu terkesiap. Dia mulai melihat banyak orang yang menoleh padanya. Sial, ternyata saat terjatuh tadi, tudung jaketnya terbuka dan dia tidak sadar akan itu, mungkin karena dia terlalu terkesima dengan namja cantik yang baru saja ditabrak olehnya.

Yunho buru-buru bangkit berdiri. Melihat banyak orang yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar, Yunho menarik lengan namja cantik itu, ikut membawa namja cantik itu berlari bersama-nya.

Puluhan orang mengejar Yunho. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Yunho? Seorang leader BoyBand Tohoshinki yang sedang naik daun.

Yunho berlari menghindar dari kerumunan fans yang mencoba mengejarnya. Napasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Ah, dia akan memarahi namja berjidat lebar itu nanti. Tunggu saja.

''Oppa! Jangan lari!'' Teriak seseorang dari salah satu kerumunan yang mencoba mengejarnya.

Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Kerumunan itu semakin mendekat. Dia hanya bisa berharap semoga bus yang ditunggunya belum pergi.

Apa?

Bus?

Oh my.

Yunho baru ingat, seharusnya dia menunggu bus, naik ke dalam bus untuk sampai di _Apartement_-nya.

Yunho menatap lurus ke depan. Bus yang dia tunggu-tunggu baru saja berjalan pergi.

Yunho mempercepat larinya, tidak sadar bahwa seseorang yang sedari tadi digandengnya mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

''Tunggu! Aku mau naik!'' Teriak Yunho sekuat tenaga pada bus yang berada di depannya. Tapi sayangnya, sopir bus itu tidak mendengarnya dan malah semakin mempercepat laju bus itu.

Yunho melirik ke belakang. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya belum tampak. Yunho melirik ke samping, ternyata dia sampai di Taman Kota. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yunho berlari ke arah pohon yang lumayan besar di Taman Kota itu. Mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon maple itu sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal.

''Dasar gila!'' Rutuk Yunho. Dia melirik ke samping dan menemukan para fans yang tadi mengejarnya berbelok arah. Uh.. Selamat dia untuk kali ini.

''Ya! Baka!'' Teriak seseorang dengan suara merdunya.

Yunho tersentak. Dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat orang yang tadi ditabraknya menatap marah padanya sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal juga.

Pipi namja cantik itu memerah.

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa gerah sekarang, padahal ini adalah musim dingin.

''Ya! Nugu-ya? Kenapa kau mengikutiku, eoh?'' Pekik Yunho. Namja cantik itu mengernyit heran. Dia,mengikuti namja itu?

Apa otak namja itu sudah tak berfungsi lagi? Padahal jelas-jelas dia yang ditarik oleh namja itu tanpa sebab.

''Eoh? Aku mengikutimu? Apa otakmu sudah tidak waras, Tuan? Bukankah aku yang menarikku tadi? Sekarang kau menuduhku mengikutimu? Dasar gila.'' Ujar namja cantik itu dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Yunho.

Yunho tertegun.

Ah benar juga. Dia tadi yang menarik lengan namja itu sebelum menjauhi kerumunan fans yang mengejarnya. Dan baru saja dia menyalahkan namja cantik itu?

''Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak tahu kau berbicara apa.'' Kata namja tampan bermata musang itu dengan tampang innocent-nya.

''Eum.. Onamae wa?'' Tanya namja cantik itu. Dahi Yunho mengernyit. Bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh namja cantik itu.

''Bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa Korea saja?'' Tanya Yunho. Namja cantik itu mengangguk ragu.

''Tapi, bahasa Korea-ku tidak terlalu bagus.'' Jawab jujur namja cantik itu dengan kaku.

''Kau berasal darimana memangnya?"

''Nihon kara kimashita.''

Namja cantik itu menjawab dengan senyuman lebarnya. Yunho mendesah berat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan namja cantik di sampingnya.

''Mwo?'' Kesalnya. Hei, Jung Yunho. Kau tidak pantas kesal begitu.

''Ah gomenasai.. Aku berasal dari Jepang.''

Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan. Ternyata orang Jepang? Pantas saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapakan, batin Yunho.

Dia melirik pada namja cantik itu. Namja itu memiliki paras yang lebih cantik disbanding yeoja. Bahkan, suaranya pun lebih merdu dan halus dibandingkan semua yeoja yang pernah berbicara dengannya.

Angin berhembus kencang. Butiran salju tak pernah absen turun dari langit. Yunho mendesah berat. Dia merasa kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak, dia hanya memakai jaket rajut tebal, dan itu masih kurang. Dia tak memakai syal maupun sarung tangan. Tubuhnya menggigil. Yunho menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

''Kore (ini)'' Kata namja cantik itu seraya memberikan sebuah syal dan sarung tangan pada Yunho. Yunho hanya menatap namja cantik itu bingung. Pasalnya dia tak tahu apa yang diucapkan namja cantik itu. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa namja cantik itu meminjamkan syal dan sarung tangannya padanya.

Yunho dengan ragu mengambil syal dan sarung tangan itu. Memangnya dia punya pilihan lain? Daripada mati kedinginan.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum pada Yunho. Membuat darah Yunho berdesir. Leader Boy Band ternama itu baru pertama kalinya merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak seperti ini.

''Nuguseyo?'' Tanya Yunho sembari mengalungkan syal rajut itu ke lehernya dan mulai memakai sarung tangan berwarna cokelat itu.

''Watashiwa Kim Jaejoong desu.''

Yunho mengernyit heran. Kim Jaejoong bukankah nama orang Korea?

''Kim Jaejoong.. Nama orang Korea, kan?''

''Ye.. Aku memang orang Korea, namun sedari kecil aku sudah tinggal di Jepang.''

Yunho mengangguk. Pantas saja namja cantik itu tidak lancar berbahasa Korea. Ternyata dari kecil memang sudah tinggal di Jepang, eoh?

Yunho melirik sebuah koper yang berada ditangan kiri namja cantik itu.

''Kau baru saja tiba di Korea tadi?''

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Memang benar, dia baru saja tiba di Korea, dan sedang mencari sebuah penginapan sebelum dia ditabrak oleh namja di sampingnya dan menarik lengannya hingga dia berada di sini.

''Rumahmu di mana?''

''Aku sedang mencari sebuah penginapan -''

''Yunho. Jung Yunho.''

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

''Ye.. Aku sedang mencari penginapan Yunho-kun. Aku tak punya sanak saudara di sini. Maukah kau membantuku menemukan sebuah penginapan?" Pinta namja cantik itu dengan tatapan memelas Memang, dia tak mempunyai sanak saudara di sini, walaupun dia orang Korea, karena seluruh keluarganya tinggal di Jepang.

''Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di _Apartement_-ku?''

Jaejoong memandang curiga pada Yunho. Apakah namja di sampingnya ini memang orang yang baik atau -

''Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku mengizinkanmu tinggal di Apartementku tanpa biaya. Tapi kau harus mencuci bajuku, merapikan Apartementku, dan juga memasak untukku.''

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut. Jadi dia tinggal di Apartement namja itu tetapi ada timbale baliknya, begitu?

''Maksudmu, aku menjadi _maid_-mu, begitu?"

Yunho menggeleng, membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apa maksud namja itu? Bukankah mencuci baju, merapikan, juga memasak adalah pekerjaan seorang _maid_? Lalu, apa bedanya? Dia akan jadi _maid_ kan kalau tinggal di Apartement namja itu?

''Itu terlalu kasar. Kau bukan _maid-_ku, namun, kau itu _'Sekretaris'_-ku.'' Sanggah Yunho tak terima dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut. Itu sama saja -_-

''Bagaimana? Hotel di sini jauuhhhhhh sekali. Silakan kalau kau mau berkelana sendiri. Aku tidak mau membantumu.'' Ujar Yunho dengan kejamnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Haruskah dia menerima tawaran namja yang baru dikenalnya?

Bagaimana jika namja ini adalah orang jahat? Yang akan menculiknya, kemudian menjualnya ke luar negeri?

Ada-ada saja pikiranmu, Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap angkuh pada Jaejoong yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam hati, dia was-was memandang namja cantik itu. Bagaimana jika tawarannya ditolak? Pupus harapannya sudah mempunyai _'Sekretaris'_ cantik seperti namja cantik itu.

Yunho mendesah. Lama sekali namja ini menerima tawarannya. Membuatnya membuang-buang waktu saja.

''Jika kau tidak mau-''

''Lie, Yunho-kun. Aku mau.'' Jawab namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Yunho bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. Yunho kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang. Dia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya saat panggilan itu sudah di jawab.

''Ya! Jidat, kau harus menjemputku sekarang di Taman Kota. Jika tidak, kau akan ku pecat!'' Ucap Yunho seenaknya dan mematikan ponselnya. Membuat Jaejoong ternganga oleh tingkah seenaknya dari Yunho.

Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu bergidik nyeri. Pasalnya, menurutnya Yunho bukan tersenyum, melainkan menyeringai kejam kepadanya. Well, apa keputusannya menjadi _'sekretaris'_ dari namja yang sedang menyeringai padanya ini memang benar? Semoga saja.

**_._**

**_._**

**_You're be Mine_**

**_._**

**_._**

Jaejoong menatap ruangan sekelilingnya. So luxurious, batin namja cantik itu. Sekarang dia dan namja yang baru dia ketahui seorang artis itu berada di Apartement sang artis yang sangat mewah. Bagaimana tidak, _Apartement_ yang biasa disebut _Penthouse_ itu mempunyai desain elegan bergaya Eropa klasik. Di dalam _Penthouse_ itu tak terdapat banyak barang. Di ruang tamu hanya terdapat satu set sofa berwarna cokelat yang mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi yang terbuat dari bahan marmer. Dan di pojok ruangan terdapat sebuah televise 24 inch dan sebuah sofa berwarna putih-hitam, dan di samping televisi itu terdapat sebuah guci yang sepertinya berasal dari China.

Masuk ke dalam, kau akan menemukan ruang santai milik sang artis. Terdapat sebuah computer, laptop, Televisi sebesar 32 inch, meja nakas di samping televise dan sebuah sofa lumayan sedang berwarna merah maroon yang diletakkan di depan televise dengan jarak kurang lebih hamper tiga meter.

Masuk ke dalam lagi, kau akan menemukan sebuah dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Di dalam dapur terdapat dua buah kulkas yang besar dan peralatan set dapur yang lengkap. Entah kenapa Jaejoong berpikir bahwa alat-alat dapur ini hanya pajangan belaka. Wae? Karena dia yakin bahwa namja tampan itu tak akan pernah dan tak bisa memasak.

Dapur dan ruang makan menyatu menjadi satu, kemudian ada sekat berupa tembok. Di balik tembok itu, kau akan menemukan kamar mandi yang mewah dengan bathup yang lumayan besar di sertai dengan shower di samping bathup, lalu terdapat pula dua buah wastafel di dalam kamar mandi dan sebuah mesin cuci yang ternyata juga ada di dalam kamar mendi. Maklum saja, kamar mandi sang artis memang sangat luas.

Keluar dari dapur, di sebelah kiri, terdapat dua buah kamar. Entah bagaimana rupanya kamar itu karena Author belum pernah memasukinya, karena takut diamuk oleh beruang. (Digetok Yundad).

Dan yang terakhir, jauh di dalam _Penthouse_ itu, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang Jaejoong yakini adalah sebuah gudang.

''Ini kamarmu..'' Tunjuk Yunho pada sebuah kamar yang berada di sebelah kiri dari kamar satunya.

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Dia mendekati ruangan itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Mata bulat itu semakin membulat sempurna saat melihat kamar itu di dominasi dengan warna merah muda.

Merah muda!

Bisa kau bayangkan?

Memangnya dia perempuan apa yang tergila-gila dengan warna merah muda. What the? Walaupun wajahnya memang cantik, dia tak sombong, wajahnya memang sangat cantik kok, dia tak suka warna perempuan, yaitu merah muda.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan menatap iritasi pada namja tampan itu. Sedang Yunho hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

''Yunho-sshi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menaruhku di kamar yang berwana Pink?!'' Tuntut namja cantik itu kesal dengan penekanan pada kata Pink.

''Eum.. Ku kira kamar ini memang sangat cocok untuk laki-laki cantik sepertimu.'' Ujar Yunho dengan tampang polosnya. Alis Jaejoong berkedut, semakin iritasi pada namja tampan itu.

Bisakah namja tampan itu menghilangkan kata cantik?

''Memangnya tadinya ini kamar siapa?'' Tanya Jaejoong dengan pandangan menuntut. Yunho menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal.

''Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu. Jika kau tidak mau tidur di kamar ini, kau boleh tidur di gudang.'' Ujar Yunho dengan santainya dan melengang pergi memasuki kamar sebelah dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada Yunho. Hell, sepertinya, kehidupannya akan dimulai di neraka bersama Jung Yunho.

Dengan wajah lesu, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang menurutnya amat girly itu.

Dia mendudukkan pantatnya di ranjang empuk bergambar beruang warna Pink. Dia mengelus kasur itu perlahan. Nyaman sih, hanya saja, kenapa ruangan ini semua berwarna Pink? Apakah namja manly itu penggila Pink?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin jika namja semanly Yunho menyukai atau bahkan tergila-gila dengan warna Pink, bukan? Hei, memikirkannya saja sudah ingin membuatnya tertawa keras.

Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya. Ada meja nakas di samping ranjang, dan tak jauh di depan ranjang, ada dua buah almari yang berukuran besar dan sedang. Lalu saat menoleh ke kiri, dia menemukan kamar mandi yang menjadi satu dengan kamarnya.

Mata Jaejoong melihat pada meja nakas. Di atas meja nakas itu terdapat sebuah bingkai. Dengan santai, Jaejoong mengambil bingkai foto itu. Di dalam bingkai, terdapat potret seorang yeoja yang sedang mengenakan gaun yang amat sangat tipis berwarna putih transparan.

_'Apa yeoja ini salah satu pemain film panas, ya? Tak kusangka, tenyata Yunho-sshi mesum juga.'_ Pikir Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

**_TING TONG_**

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar suara bel Penthouse itu berbunyi. Dengan cepat, dia menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu.

''Jae, bisakah kau membukakan pintu?'' Teriak Yunho dari dalam kamar sebelah.

''Ye!'' Balas Jaejoong berteriak.

Dia kemudian bengkit dari ranjangnya, membuka pintu kamarnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk membuka pintu Penthouse.

**_CKLEKK_**

Setelah itu pintu terbuka, menampakkan figure seorang yeoja semampai yang cantik. yeoja itu mengenakan kaus putih ketat dan juga rok mini. Gunung kembar tercetak jelas di balik kaus putih tipis itu. Apa yeoja itu tak terganggu dengan dinginnya cuaca? Kenapa malah memakai pakaian ketat seperti itu tanpa mengenakan syal atau pun jaket yang tebal.

Eh, tunggu. Sepertinya Jaejoong mengenal yeoja ini. Bukankah yeoja ini adalah orang yang ada di dalam foto itu?

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sebelum akhirnya menjerit lantang..

''Ya! Kau artis film panas itu, kan!?''

Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya.

''MWO?!''

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hola! Si Author newbie ini membawa FF baru. Otte, jelek ania?

Untuk Who Will be Married part B, saya tidak tahu mau post kapan. Yang pasti FF itu sudah complete.

Well, wanna RnR?

Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk Review. Saya percaya, jika kalian menyukai FF saya, pasti kalian akan Review, namun, jika tidak, saya cuma mau ngucapin gomawo karena udah mau baca ^^

Kalo banyak yang minta lanjut, saya bakal melanjutkan, tapi mungkin lama, karena saya mau hiatus tiga bulan lebih untuk focus pada Ujian Nasional :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**You're be Mine**_

_**Pairing: YunJae, the real couple in this world! Slight YunRa (-_-")**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Jung Yunho (23 y.o)**_

_**Kim Jaejoong (20 y.o)**_

_**Go Ahra (24 y.o)**_

_**Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho!**_

_**Selain itu, mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Agency, Fans dan Shipper! But, this story is mine!**_

_**Caution: It's YAOI, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Gay, Shoneun-ai story. So, if u don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!**_

_**Part: 1 of 3 (Triple shoot)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're be Mine presented by Jung Anheeta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ahra Side

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang jalan berlenggak-lenggok menuju ke arah _Penthouse_ seseorang. Setiap langkahnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Bila kau bertanya apakah yeoja itu menjadi pusat perhatian akan kecantikannya?

Jawabannya tidak! _Well_, yeoja itu memang cantik, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Melainkan karena pakaian yang dikenakan oleh yeoja itu.

Coba kau bayangkan, di musim dingin seperti ini hanya orang gila yang mau memakai baju putih ketat transparan yang memperlihatkan kedua buah 'gunung kembar'nya. Dan juga rok mini yang sangat mini, sampai-sampai jika mungkin saja yeoja itu membungkuk, bisa dipastikan celana dalamnya akan terlihat. Berarti yeoja itu memang sudah gila, ania?

Dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir merah karena _lipstick_ menyalanya, dia memencet tombol _Penthouse_ di depannya. Dia merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah cermin. Dia melihat bayangan wajahnya dari cermin. _Perfect_. Itu menurutnya. Kemudian, dia mengembalikan cermin itu ke dalam tasnya.

Senyumnya semakin merekah kala mendengar bunyi pintu _Penthouse_ yang dibuka. Dia melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang memandang dengan tatapan cengo kepadanya. Hmm, dia yakin, pasti yeoja itu iri dengan kecantikannya. Dia boleh bangga akan ini.

''Ya! Kau pemain film panas itu, kan?!'' Pekikan itu memudarkan senyumnya. Yeoja itu mendelikkan matanya pada seorang yeoja di depannya.

Hell, apa katanya? Dia seorang bintang film panas?

''MWO?'' Teriaknya keras.

Yeoja dihadapannya hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya imut.

'_Hei, bagus sekali matanya. Dia oplas di mana, ya? Nanti aku oplas sepertinya deh,'_ Batin yeoja itu saat melihat kecantikan yeoja dihadapannya.

Tapi setelah teringat perkataan yeoja dihadapannya beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat yeoja itu menggeram kesal.

''Apa katamu, bocah tengik?'' Ujar yeoja itu marah. Matanya melotot pada yeoja tadi.

''Bukankah Nee-san adalah seorang pemain film panas? Aku melihat foto Nee-san yang sangat tidak pantas.'' Ujar yeoja di depannya dengan polos. Yeoja bernama Ahra itu menggeram kesal. Dia menghentak-hentakkan _higheels_ tingginya dengan kasar. Matanya melotot pada yeoja di depannya.

Enak saja dia dikatakan pemain film panas. Apa yang membuat yeoja itu berpikiran seperti itu?

Yeoja bernama Ahra itu mendengus kesal.

''Bisa kau panggilkan Chagi-ya ku?'' Tanya Ahra dengan nada centil. Yeoja di depan Ahra hanya menatap iritasi pada Ahra. Ahra yeoja yang sangat kecentilan, batin yeoja di depan Ahra.

''Memangnya siapa chagi-mu, Nee-san?'' Tanya yeoja kepada Ahra. Memandang bingung pada Ahra.

Eh, but..

Wait for few second!

Apa katanya tadi? Nee-san? Bukankah Nee-san dalam bahasa Jepang berarti Kakak perempuan? Dan panggilan itu untuk laki-laki yang lebih muda kepada perempuan yang lebih tua, ania? Berarti orang di depannya ini adalah seorang namja, bukan yeoja? Kenapa dia baru sadar?

Tapi kenapa ada namja secantik itu?

Kulit mulusnya, mata bulat besarnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir merah cherry-nya, pinggang rampingnya.. Tapi, kenapa dia jadi memuji yeo ehem namja di depannya? -_-"

Yang jelas dia lebih cantik daripada namja di depannya. Menurutnya.

Ahra menyibakkan rambut berkutu eh rambut indahnya di depan namja itu. Sedang namja cantik itu hanya menatap Ahra kesal.

''Nee-san, bisakah kau tidak mengibaskan rambutmu di depanku? Rambut Nee-san sangat bau.'' Ujar namja cantik itu dengan polosnya. Tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Ahra.

Enak saja rambutnya dibilang bau. Dia kan baru ke Salon tadi. Wangi-wangi begini dibilang bau -_-

Ahra semakin menatap iritasi namja cantik di depannya. Ingin rasanya dia mencakar wajah cantik itu, namun sayang, dia tak tega pada kukunya yang indah. Itu menurutnya.

''Bisakah kau diam dan memanggilkan Yunho-ah untukku, adik kecil?!'' Ahra setengah berteriak kesal pada namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu mengerutu sebal.

''Ne.. Ne.. Kau itu tidak sabaran sekali, Ahjumma.'' Gumam namja cantik itu yang masih bisa didengar oleh Ahra.

''Mwoya! Apa katamu?! Ahju-''

_**BRAKK**_

Naas sekali yeoja bernama Ahra itu. Baru saja dia hendak menyelesaikan bicaranya, namun pintu _Penthouse_ itu sudah ditutup atau lebih tepatnya dibanting oleh namja cantik yang baru beberapa menit lalu ditemuinya.

Urat nadinya mengeras.

''Ya! Kenapa kau menutup pintunya?!'' Teriak Ahra menggelegar sembari menggedor-gedor pintu _Penthouse _itu keras.

Ahra semakin keras menggedor-gedor pintu _Penthouse_ itu.

Sementara yang berada di dalam hanya terkikik geli mendengar Ahra yang berteriak lantang.

Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu baru saja akan melangkah kakinya menuju kamar Yunho. Namun, namja tampan itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Mata musangnya memandang tajam pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Takut dipandang seperti itu oleh Yunho.

''Kenapa di luar ribut sekali?'' Tanya namja bermata musang itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, ''Diluar ada Ahjumma garang.''

Yunho mengernyit.

Ahjumma garang?

Memangnya siapa Ahjumma garang itu?

''Oppa!'' Teriak seseorang dari luar _Penthouse_nya. Yunho sepertinya mengerti siapa Ahjumma garang yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Go Ahra? Tunangannya?

Yunho berjalan untuk membuka pintu _penthouse_nya diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

Yunho kemudian membuka pintu _Penthouse_ itu dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang berdiri menatap garang padanya.. Ania, menatap garang pada orang di belakangnya. Kim Jaejoong.

Ahra mendekat pada Jaejoong dan menjambak rambut halus milik namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan dan Yunho hanya menatap tak percaya pada Ahra.

Kenapa tunangannya itu menjambak rambut Jaejoong? Memangnya namja cantik itu punya salah apa pada Ahra?

''Auh.. Appo Nee-san!'' Pekik Jaejoong keras saat Ahra semakin mencengkram rambutnya erat. Membuat wajah namja cantik itu mendongak.

''Ahra-ah, hentikan! Kenapa kau menjambak rambut Jaejoong-ah? Memangnya ada apa?'' Tanya Yunho, melepaskan tangan Ahra yang menjambak rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih meringis sambil memegang kepalanya. Rasanya kepalanya akan pecah jika dijambak oleh Ahjumma garang macam Go Ahra.

Sedang Ahra hanya menggerutu kesal pada Yunho dan menatap tajam namja cantik yang masih meringis memegangi kepalanya.

Yunho menatap Ahra dengan pandangan menuntut meminta penjelasan. Ahra yang sepertinya mengetahui itu hanya mendesah kesal.

''Dia itu kurang ajar sekali padaku, Oppa! Dia mengataiku Ahjumma!'' Ujar Ahra manja, tangannya bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh milik Yunho, tetapi matanya tak pernah lepas memandang pada namja cantik yang berlindung di balik tubuh kekar milik Yunho.

''Sudahlah, Ahra-ah, kau akan semakin kelihatan seperti Ahjumma jika kau marah-marah seperti ini.'' Ujar Yunho dengan nada halus.

Ahra menghempaskan lengan Yunho kasar. Matanya melotot tak terima. Hell, kenapa tunangannya seperti memihak pada namja cantik itu, eoh?

Eh, tapi kenapa dia selalu menyebut namja itu dengan sebutan 'namja cantik'? Eoh, itu tak boleh.

''Oppa, kau lebih membelanya daripada aku?!'' Kata Ahra dengan wajah sok imutnya.

Yunho mendesah pelan,

''Bukannya begitu, Ahra-ah, hanya saja harusnya kau bisa lebih dewasa. Jaejoong hanyalah anak dewasa yang kurang bersikap dewasa (-_-"), sedangkan kau, kau kan sudah dewasa. Tak seharusnya kau cepat marah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu.''

''Masalah sepele kata Oppa?! Itu bukan masalah sepele. Dia bahkan mengataiku jika aku adalah seorang Aktris film panas.'' Ujar Ahra menggebu-gebu.

''Nee-san, bukan salahku jika aku menganggapmu seorang bintang porno. Salahkan sendiri gaya berpakaianmu yang seperti itu. Seperti perempuan murahan saja.'' Cibir Jaejoong di belakang tubuh Yunho.

Ahra membelalakkan matanya.

Bocah ini, pikirnya. Bocah ini sudah semakin berani kepadanya. Dia tak tahu siapa Go Ahra, eoh?

Ahra berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yunho.

''Hei, bocah kecil! Apa katamu tadi?! Siapa yang terlihat seperti perempuan murahan!?''

''Tentu saja kau, Nee-san.'' Ujar Jaejoong dengan tampang polosnya.

Ahra mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Demi seluruh Ahra (Emang Ahra ada berapa? -_-) di muka bumi. Belum pernah sebelumnya dia menemukan orang se-ajaib ini.

Yunho, namja tampan itu hanya menarik napas bosan melihat adegan pertengkaran antara tunangannya dengan _'Sekretaris'_nya. Yunho kemudian menghembuskan napasnya kesal dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan dua orang yang siap beradu mulut.

''Yunho-kun! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di sini bersama Ahjumma garang ini?'' Teriak Jaejoong, ''Yunho-kun!''

Jaejoong memandang Ahra di depannya. Dengan senyum simpulnya, dia tersenyum pada Ahra dan dengan cepat berlari begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Kemudian terdengar pintu kamar yang terkunci.

Ahra hanya menatap cengo pada Jaejoong yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

''Ya! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku di sini sendiri?!'' Teriak Ahra.

Hening.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

_Poor_ Ahra.

Ahra kemudian menghentakkan _higheels_-nya dan berjalan memasuki _Penthouse_ milik Yunho, tunangannya.

Ahra kemudian melihat-lihat isi _Penthouse_ yang dulu pernah ditinggalinya bersama Yunho. Ahra berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Yunho. Ahra kemudian tersenyum saat melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding sebuah ruangan itu. Di dalam bingkai foto itu terdapat Yunho yang sedang merangkul mesra pundaknya dan mereka tersenyum bahagia. Ah, dia sangat merindukan _moment_ itu. Waktu itu mereka sedang berlibur bersama ke Pulau Jeju.

Dia memang sudah menjadi tunangan Yunho sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia public bahwa ia dan Yunho adalah pasangan. Walaupun nyatanya mereka belum menikah. Dia sudah berulang kali meminta Yunho untuk menikahinya, namun namja tampan itu hanya menjawab 'Aku belum siap'. Apa-apaan itu.

Ahra mendudukkan dirinya di meja kerja Yunho dan kemudian mengotak-atik laptop milik Yunho. Iseng, dia membuka sebuah Blog. Mata wanita itu seketika melotot saat membaca _comment-comment_ yang memposting sesuatu.

'_**Jung Yunho TVXQ berkencan dengan seseorang, dan itu bukan Go Ahra, tunangannya?'**_

Itu adalah judul Artikel _Blog_ itu, dan di bawah judul itu terdapat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Yunho sedang menggandeng tangan seseorang seraya berlari.

Jaejoong. Dia Jaejoong.

Namja can—eh, namja yang baru ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu.

Ahra kemudian membaca _comment-comment_ dari postingan itu.

_**[AKTF said**_, ''Hey, dia cantik lebih cantik dari tunangannya yang ganjen itu. Siapa namanya? Go Ahrang?''_**]**_

Ahra menggeram kesal. Dia harus menjaga emosinya seperti kata Yunho.

Dia lalu membaca lagi,

_**[U-Yunho said**_, ''Bukan Go Ahrang. Tapi Go Ahra. Memang, yeoja itu sangat centil. Sok cantik. Sangat tidak cocok untuk Yunho Oppa. Yunho Oppa pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik daripada yeoja murahan itu.''_**]**_

Ahra mencengkram erat laptop milik Yunho. Dalam sehari, sudah ada yang mengatainya murahan dua kali. Mungkin di luar sana lebih banyak lagi.

Ahra memfokuskan matanya pada layar laptop.

_**[Park_Shim_Jung**_ _**said**_, ''Dia yeoja atau namja? Kenapa wajahnya cantik sekali? Cocok dengan Yunho Oppa .''_**]**_

_**[YoohwanPark said**_, ''Dia yeoja. Eh, tapi aku ragu. Mungkin dia yeoja. Lihat saja wajahnya yang cantik dan kurasa bukan hasil permak seperti Go Ahrashit. Bibirnya menggoda untuk di makan, haha''_**]**_

_**[TVXQAktf said**_, ''Ku rasa dia namja. Bagaimana pendapat kalian jika dia adalah seorang namja?''_**]**_

_**[YoohwanPark said**_, ''No problem. Selama Yunho Oppa dan dia saling mencintai, kenapa tidak?''_**]**_

Ahra mendengus. Enak saja, Yunho itu milikku, dia hanya mencintaiku, batin Ahra kesal.

_**[CassiopeiaU-know said**_, ''Aku akan selalu mendukung hubungan mereka. Lebih baik dia daripada Ahrashit muka oplosan itu :3''_**]**_

_**[CassieAKTF said**_, ''Yunho Oppa _gay_? Yah, tidak masalah sih. Semoga mereka cepat menikah ^^''_**]**_

_**[SarangU-know said**_, ''Memang kenapa kalau Yunho Oppa mencintai seseorang dan itu laki-laki? Aku akan selalu mendukungnya dengan penuh cinta kasih, karena aku adalah fans sejatinya ^^. Terserah apa yang mau Yunho Oppa lakukan, selama itu yang terbaik untuknya. Kecuali untuk menikahi jalang itu = Go Pahrashit .''_**]**_

_**[YoonHo_Jung said**_, ''Aku akan selalu mendukung keputusan Yunho Hyung. Tapi kasihan juga Hyung kalau berniat menikahi perempuan (Aku ragu dia perempuan atau bukan) ular bernama Go Ahra itu. Kelihatannya dia perempuan kurang baik dan terlalu liar. Lebih baik dengan namja di foto ini saja :D''_**]**_

_**[Shim_Evil said**_, ''Aku jamin Yunho Hyung akan menikah dengan namja ini suatu hari nanti. Dia yang terbaik untuk Yunho Hyung, daripada pelacur bernama Ahra itu. Aku yakin, Ahra itu perempuan yang suka mengobral tubuhnya kepada Ahjusshi-Ahjusshi. Haha, dasar pelacur tak tahu diri. Beraninya dia mendekati Yunho Hyung.''_**]**_

_**[AntiYun-GoAhrashit said**_, ''Setuju! Amankan Yunho Oppa dari pelacur bernama Go Ahra itu.''_**]**_

_**[Ahrashitfuck said**_, ''Haha. Perempuan ular adalah Go Ahra :D''_**]**_

Ahra kemudian menutup keras laptop itu dan berteriak keras.

Wae?!

Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang membencinya?

Kenapa semua orang lebih membela Jaejoong daripada dia yang notabene-nya adalah tunangan Yunho, calon Nyonya Jung.

Ahra kembali memfokuskan matanya. Ternyata masih banyak sekali _comment_-an yang belum dia baca.

_**[MagnaeJung said**_, ''LOL. Aku tertawa saat membaca komentar kalian yang menjelek-jelekkan Go Ahra Nuna. Kasihan dia. Tapi, dia memang perempuan murahan. Kalau aku jadi Yunho Hyung sih, aku memang mau menerima Ahrashit jadi kekasihku, memanfaatkan tubuhnya, kemudian membuangnya seperti sampah bekas yang tak berguna. Fufufu (y)"_**]**_

Ahra mencengkram erat pinggiran laptop itu dan kemudian menutupnya dengan keras. Kemungkinan besar laptop itu rusak.

Ahra kemudian berdiri. Mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah menahan emosi. Namun, dia juga sedih, kenapa diluar sana banyak sekali orang yang membencinya? Apa salahnya pada orang-orang itu? Apakah salah jika dia adalah tunangan seorang Jung Yunho?

Apalagi saat dia teringat komentar-komentar dari fans Yunho tadi, bahwa mereka akan lebih mendukung jika Yunho seorang _gay_ daripada Yunho harus bersamanya.

Enak saja, Yunho selamanya akan memilihku dan menjadi milikku, batin Ahra. Yeoja itu tampaknya sangat kesal memikirkan komentar-komentar dari fans Yunho yang tadi dibacanya.

Ahra berjalan keluar. Yeoja itu tersenyum teduh saat melihat kamar Yunho yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Senyuman yeoja itu memudar seketika, menyadari ada yang janggal. Di samping Yunho dulu adalah kamarnya, dan bukankah tadi namja asing itu yang menempati kamarnya? Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Ahra menggedor-gedor pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong.

''Ya! Namja jadi-jadian, keluar kau!'' Teriak Ahra dengan suara melengkingnya yang memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Di dalam, Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring sembari memejamkan matanya pun terlonjak kaget. Suara lengkingan Ahra memang sangat mengerikan. Ckck.

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu sebelum Ahjumma garang itu semakin menjadi.

Setelah membuka pintu, Jaejoong melihat Ahra yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Alis Jaejoong mengernyit.

''Ada apa, Ahjumma?'' Tanya Jaejoong dengan tampang sok polosnya. Ahra tidak menjawab dan hanya melengos memasuki kamar yang sekarang sudah di tempati oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengikuti Ahra yang sedang melihat-lihat kamar'nya'.

''Kenapa di sini jadi berubah?'' Gumam Ahra yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

Ahra berbalik menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak mengerti.

''Oppa~'' Lengkingan Ahra kembali terdengar. Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

Tak lama, terlihat Yunho dengan wajah datar masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

''Ada apa, Ahra-ah?'' Tanya Yunho malas. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin tidur, tetapi karena mendengar suara Ahra yang memanggilnya, jadi dia bangun, sebelum Ahra semakin marah besar.

''Oppa~ kenapa kamar ini berubah?" Ahra bertanya dengan nada sok manjanya, ''Aku tak suka~'' Rengek yeoja itu lagi.

''Tak ada yang berubah, Ahra-ah. Ini masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kali kau tinggal di sini.'' Ujar Yunho bingung.

''Bukan tatanan kamar ini yang berubah. Tapi penghuni kamar ini yang berubah.''

''Apa maksudmu?''

''Oppa, aku tak suka ada orang lain yang menempati kamarku.'' Rengek Ahra seperti anak kecil.

''Ini bukan kamarmu lagi Ahra-ah. Kau sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi. Dan sekarang ini kamar Jaejoong-ah. Arra?"

''Oppa~''

''Sudahlah, Ahra-ah. Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit.''

Ahra memandang kesal Yunho dan Yunho hanya acuh tak acuh. Dia sudah lelah menghadapi sikap Ahra yang terlalu manja. Dia tak suka perempuan manja. Dan dia pun bingung, kenapa dulu dia memilih Ahra untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dan bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan selama dua tahun! Namun, dia masih berpikir ulang jika harus menikahi Ahra. Dia tak ingin menyesal suatu hari nanti.

Jaejoong hanya bersender pada tembok. Memperhatikan Ahra yang sedang dalam ngambek _mode on_ dan Yunho yang terlihat seolah dia tidak peduli. Hmm.. Seperti drama saja, pikir namja cantik itu.

Ahra yang semakin kesal, berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan kemudian membanting pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa menghela napas dan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa memandang cengo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola! Anheeta udah bawa lanjutannya nih. Otte, joahe ania? .

Mian jika tidak bagus.

Wanna RnR?


End file.
